


Arthur in glasses

by mmmmay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmay/pseuds/mmmmay
Summary: As per request - sorry no book. Hope you like it! Happy Holidays!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Merlin (early) Winter Creative Exchange





	Arthur in glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frustrated_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrated_writer/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: @miraimay


End file.
